ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad (DCCU)
Suicide Squad 'is a television series airing in late 2014. It stars the titular Suicide Squad, a team of anti-villains working for Amanda Waller and her orginazation A.R.G.U.S. In Phase 4 of the DCCU, a Suicide Squad movie that is a continuation of the show was released. Plot Several criminals are brought together by Amanda Waller and Rick Flag Jr, forced to cooperate or minature explosives in their brains will detonate. They operate out of Blackgate Prison, and complete missions the Government doesn't want to do themselves. The original team is Bronze Tiger, Shrapnel, Deadshot, and John Diggle. John Diggle leaves before the start of the show, leaving Rick Flag Jr. to take his place on missions. Cupid joins before the start of the show. Slipknot, Clock King, and Captain Boomerang are recruited in the first episode, with Harley Quinn joining in the third. In the first episode, Captain Boomerang convinces Slipknot that the explosive nanites in their brains are just a bluff, and when Slipknot tries to escape, the nanites are detonated, killing Slipknot. In the seventh episode, Katana is recruited for a mission to rescue the kidnapped Rick Flagg. In the eleventh episode Killer Frost joins, and KGBeast joins in the thirteenth episode. In the twelfth episode of Season 1, Cupid is killed by the Iron Major, who chokes her to death. KGBeast is killed by Amanda Waller in the seventeenth episode of Season 1 after he is kidnapped and tortured by Deathstroke, as she doesn't want him to give up any secrets. Cluemaster and Plastique join in the first episode of the second season after Rick Flag Jr. is killed by Deathstroke in the end of the eighteenth episode of Season 1. In episode six of Season 2, Count Vertigo is recruited into the team. In episode 8 of Season 2, Katana leaves the team by temporarily killing herself with a drug, then waking up after the explosive nanites are removed. Cluemaster is killed by Vandal Savage in the fifteenth episode of the second season. Killer Frost betrays the team in episode eight of Season 2, but she is brought into captivity. Shrapnel is impaled by Scandal Savage in episode seventeen of Season 2. Black Spider joins in the ninth episode of the second Season, but he dies in the last episode of that season, with Bronze Tiger activating his nanites after Black Spider's betrayal. Yo-Yo, Voltaic, and El Diablo join in episode one of Season 3. In episode five of Season 3, Joker's Daughter and Multiplex are recruited, to fill in for Harley Quinn and Voltaic, who were captured by the government. By the end of the episode, Voltaic and Harley Quinn are rescued, but Joker's Daughter and Multiplex stay on the team. In episode seven of the third season, Joker seemingly kills Yo-Yo with a missile launcher. Deadshot is killed by Black Manta in episode ten of the third season, but he is ressurected in the next episode by the Samsara Serum. Shrapnel, Rick Flag Jr., Black Spider, KGBeast, Slipknot, Cupid, and Cluemaster are brought back to life in the third season's mid-season finale "Danse Macabre," forming the Homicide Squad and trying to kill the rest of the Suicide Squad due to the fact that the Samsara Serum addled their brains. All members of the Homicide Squad are eventually put back in the grave. In episode fourteen of Season 3, Multiplex is killed by Ravager, who fights through an army of his clones before killing the original. In episode fifteen, Yo-Yo is found being held captive by Vandal Savage. He subsequently rejoins the team. In episode sixteen of the third season, Joker's Daughter is killed by Amazo's heat vision. In the second to last episode of the series, Kobra (Jeffery Burr) takes over A.R.G.U.S by killing El Diablo and kidnapping Amanda Waller. He attempts to activate the Squad's nanites, which fails when a computer virus made by Clock King disables the nanites in the final episode. Kobra then attempts to use a massive microwave pulse cannon that would destroy all electronic systems and kill all living beings in the eastern united states, in order to bring about the age of chaos, which he believed to be his destiny. However, Voltaic absorbs all the energy from the cannon, then projects it in a wave of energy that kills Voltaic, Kobra, and all of Kobra's soldiers. The Squad then parts ways. The final scene shows that Amanda Waller survived the explosion and is at her new base of operations: Cadmus Labs. 'Episodes Season 1 #Suicide Watch #Task Force #Resources #The General #Basilisk #Virus #Raise the Flag #Dead Man Walking #The Unthinkable #From the Ashes #Withdrawal #Atomic #Bialya #Ace #Rethink #Basilisk Reborn #Clues #Trustworthy #One by One Season 2 #Fresh Blood #Change #Corruption #Bombshell #Enemy of the State #Recruit #Prometheus #Untrustworthy #Along Came a Spider #Rogue Squad #Homicide #The Deathless Doom #Toy Soldiers #Serpent of Chaos #Elite #Everyman #Baptism of Fire #Secret Six #Suicide Roulette Season 3 #Metahuman #OMAC #Major Disaster #Watery Grave #Letdowns #Justice #Mr.J #United #Devil Ray #Samsara #Danse Macabre #Maniac #Outcast #Ravage #Tactics #Amazed #Tactics #King Kobra #Checkmate Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series